La boucle Bouclée
by Titoone
Summary: Hermione Granger, rédactrice en chef dans la gazette des sorciers se voit envoyer en mission pour écrire son article sur l'évènement tant attendu par de nombreux sorciers : la coupe de Quidditch… Mais tous bascule lorsque dans l'avion elle est contrainte de faire le voyage à coté d'un certain... Les personnages sont à JKR
1. prologue

5 ans après la chute de Lord Voldemort, le trio d'or mène chacun leur vie en restant aussi proche.

Harry travaille dans le département de la justice magique entant qu'Auror.

Harry et Ginny sont ensemble depuis 4 ans. Ils se sont mariés le jour de la défaite du mage noir et espèrent attendre tous les deux un heureux évènements …

Ron travaille dans le département des jeux et sports magiques.

Celui-ci, après avoir annulé ses fiançailles avec Hermione, a rencontré Luna au chemin de Traverse et on fait plus ample connaissance. Malgré le côté loufoque de Luna, celle-ci se révèle un jeune femme attirante, simple et ambitieuse. Après de divers rencontres, ils ont décidé de se mettre ensemble et c'est ce qui a conduit à un jeune couple marié aimant et heureux. Ils ont eu la joie d'annoncer à leurs amis, l'arrivée d'un petit garçon.

Hermione, seule fille du trio, travaille dans la Gazette depuis 3 ans maintenant au poste -tant convoités par les futurs journalistes - de rédactrice en chef. Lise, sa supérieure, mais amie en dehors de son travail, lui a confiée d'écrire un papier sur le Quidditch qui a lieu dans un peu moins de 3 semaines. Malgré les protestations de cette dernière, Hermione s'envolera pour l'Angleterre, première fois depuis qu'elle a fini Poudlard et se rendra dans son ancien collège là où a lieu la compétition. C'est avec nostalgie et joie que celle-ci s'en ira seule mais sera rejoint lors de la compétition par ses 2 meilleurs amis Ron et Harry, tous les deux fans de ce sport !


	2. la boucle de départ

**Chapitre 1- La boucle de départ - **_musique: sur ma peau louis Delorme_

Non loin du chemin de Traverse, une jeune femme se leva doucement dans une jolie petite maison. Elle marcha en direction de la cuisine et entreprit de prendre son petit-déjeuner suivit de sa douche. Cette jeune femme devait partir dans moins de 3 heures pour une mission que sa supérieure lui avait confiée. Elle devait écrire un journal concernant un évènement attendu par chacun de la communauté des sorciers : - sauf elle - La coupe de Quidditch. Elle avait été confiée par obligation de rédiger cet article ainsi qu'interviewer le capitaine de l'équipe gagnante étant donné que c'était l'une des meilleures rédactrices de la Gazette.

Cette jeune femme était devenue une des plus grandes rédactrices du monde sorcier; Elle avait commencé par apprentis et avait gravi les échelons jusqu'à devenir rédactrice en chef.

Cette ancienne Gryffondor avait bien changé depuis Poudlard, elle avait décidé de dompter sa chevelure en un beau lissage avec quelques mèches bouclées couleurs miel qui retombaient le long de son visage.

Ce matin, elle avait opté pour un pull en col V de couleur verte émeraude à manche 3/4 ainsi qu'un slim blanc et des escarpins noirs.

Ce n'était plus la petite miss-je-sais-tout d'autrefois ! Non, elle était devenue une belle jeune femme de 27 ans, intelligente, charmante avec un petit côté sexy mais loin d'être vulgaire;

Elle savait se faire sexy en restant simple et élégante!

Celle-ci s'apprêta à finir sa valise quand quelqu'un sonna .

«Ginny ! qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Dit-elle en repartant dans sa chambre suivit de la jeune Weasley à ses talons _

- Bonjour à toi aussi ! J'ai décidé de venir voir ma meilleure amie pour lui annoncer une grande nouvelle ! _s'exclama la jeune rousse_

- Je t'écoute mais fais vite j'ai pas beaucoup de temps je dois être à l'aéroport d'ici 1heure

- Je suis enceinte !

- Ginny …. Waw… je sais pas quoi dire …. Toutes mes félicitations ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi et Harry ! Et de combien de semaines es-tu enceinte ? _dit-elle en bouclant sa valise_

- De 12 semaines…. Enfin voilà avec Harry on s'est demandé si tu voulais bien être la marraine de ce bébé ?

- OH mais Ginny bien sûre que j'accepte d'être sa marraine avec joie

- Je savais que tu accepterais - _dit-elle en l'enlaçant_ -…Bon je te laisse, Harry m'attend à la maison, depuis que je lui ai annoncé que je suis enceinte il est complètement parano enfin j'aurais ma revanche quand les hormones auront agi. À dans 15 jours 'mione et profite de partir pour pouvoir te relaxer ! _dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil._

- Au revoir Ginny »

Ginny essayait de la convaincre de travailler moins et de prendre des vraies vacances. Elle arrivait de moins en moins à voir sa meilleure amie et ça lui faisait de la peine. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle ait une vie plus « stable ».

Hermione avait connu des relations stables mais à la fin le sort était le même : C-A-T-A-S-T-R-O-P-H-E ! Et depuis quelques mois, Hermione avait de brèves aventures de quelques soirs et ce sujet était souvent à l'origine de désaccord entre ses amis et surtout avec un certain rouquin !

4 mois après la chute du mage noir, Ron avait enfin décidé à lui révéler ses sentiments.

Ils avaient vécu 4 ans ensemble et étaient sur le point de se marier. Mais elle avait changé d'avis: Être une Weasley signifiait avoir une grande famille et plein d'enfants et tout ça, Hermione, n'était pas prête à fonder une famille. Elle en avait toujours rêvé mais elle voulait d'abord vivre sa jeunesse, profiter de la vie, exercer son métier qui lui faisait toujours autant plaisir, et après ça elle fonderait une famille. Ron avait eu du mal à la revoir après ça et puis finalement, il en avait conclu que c'était mieux comme ça, même s'il ne pouvait pas être avec elle, il était son meilleur ami et rien ne changerait ça.

Quelques mois plus tard, il s'était mis avec Lavande Brown et filait le parfait amour avec l'arrivée tant attendue de Daniel Brown Weasley. Un petit garçon aux cheveux roux de son papa et aux yeux bleus de sa maman.

Hermione était vraiment contente pour ses amis : ils allaient vraiment avoir tout d'une famille et un petit Potter ou une petite Weasley à gâter donna le sourire à Hermione.

C'était la seule femme de la bande à ne pas être mariée ou bien enceinte mais pour tout ça il fallait déjà être en couple et qui dit couple dit amour et c'était ça le problème l'amour était à rayer de son vocabulaire. Elle n'avait jamais eu de chance avec l'amour et depuis sa dernière relation elle s'était donnée corps et âme à son travail, c'était devenu une sorte d'échappatoire là où tout problème n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Elle sursauta en entendant le klaxon qui l'attendait depuis 5 minutes. Bien qu'elle soit une sorcière, le côté moldu reste en elle et le restera toujours d'ailleurs !

« À dans 15 jours « c'est sur ces paroles qu'elle ferma la porte et rejoingnit le taxi.

Arrivée devant l'aéroport, Hermione fouilla dans son sac pour payer le chauffeur et prit ses bagages afin de gagner les enregistrements. Une fois inscrite, elle se dirigea vers la foule devant elle pour embarquer dans l'avion.

Elle chercha sa place dans l'aile avant de l'appareil puisque sa supérieure lui avait payé son billet. Une fois sa place identifiée, elle se munit de son matériel de rédactrice ainsi qu'un livre accompagné de son MP3 et déposa son sac dans le compartiment destiné pour.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent quand elle releva la tête après avoir entendu un cri

« Aiiiiiiie _grimaça l'inconnu en se massant le pied_

- Est-ce que ça va ? _dit Hermione en portant son regard sur le pied qui était à présent rosé_

- Oui, merci. Je me présente…_en levant son regard vers l'inconnue_

-Par Merlin_! » dit-elle en se donnant une petite tape sur le front accompagné d'un soufflement_


	3. la boucle dérive

**Chapitre 2- La boucle à surprise - **_musique Drive by the train_

À cet instant précis, Hermione passa de la surprise à de la colère en passant par du désespoir. « Pourquoi il a fallu qu'on soit dans le même avion ? Non! Pourquoi il a fallu qu'on soit placés à côté ?! »

« Granger _dit l'inconnu avec un pointe de dégout_

- Hum…Malfoy _en laissant paraître une certaine haine_

La place destinée à côté d'elle était celle d'un grand blond, ancien Serpentard qu'elle avait côtoyé non plutôt qu'elle avait dû se coltiner pendant sept ans. 7 ans de rancune, d'insulte provenant des deux bouches auxquelles la Gryffondor et le Serpentard prenaient plaisir à répondre pour avoir le dernier mot! À cet instant précis, elle se demandait quel était le pire : Qu'elle soit forcée à rester a côté de l'ex-Serpentard pendant 24h ou qu'elle soit contrainte de supporter 15 jours les joueurs de Canon de Chudley pour écrire un article portant sur ce sport qu'elle détestait le plus : le Quidditch ! Sûrement les deux ! Mais ses pensées s'en allèrent à cause de la voix du blond.

"Toujours le nez dans tes bouquins Granger ?!

- Toujours aussi arrogant Malfoy ?! r_épondit-elle au même ton _

- On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes Granger_ en laissant paraître son sourire sournois_

- Écoute, on doit partager ce vol durant 24h alors faisons comme si on ne se connaissait pas : tu me parles pas et je ne te parle pas ok ?

- Aussi tentant que ça puisse l'être, 24h c'est quand même long surtout si je dois les passées avec une sang de….avec une sang impur d_it-il en se rattrapant._ Et puis tu es ma distraction préférée, ce serait bête, qu'après tant d'années où l'on ne s'est pas vu de ne pas rattraper le temps perdu … où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda-t-il _en la voyant se lever_

- Aux toilettes au moins je serais seule et SANS toi ! » _dit-elle en partant vers les toilettes_

La jeune femme resta dans les toilettes pendant 3/4 heures - 1 heure avant qu'une vieille dame réclama les lieux. La Gryffondor partie en poussant un soupir de mécontentement

« Zut! Il est toujours là » _pensa-t-elle avec une mine triste_. Elle s'approcha doucement et pu constater qu'il lisait un magazine porté sur le Quidditch. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en constatant cela. Elle pourra rester 15 jours sans entendre Harry et Ron lui parlé de ce sport avant qu'ils ne la rejoignent mais il fallait que son voisin de place soit lui aussi accro à ce sport .

Elle se rendit à sa place et se remit à son papier pour Lisa.

« Alors Granger qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en Angleterre ? _dit-il d'une voix mi-curieux mi-décu_

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! _toujours le nez sur son article_

- Juste par curiosité Granger _finit-il en un soupir_

Hermione le regarda d'un air ennuyé et finit par dire

- Je dois faire un article pour la Gazette, content ? _répondit-elle en reportant son attention sur son article_

- Sur quel sujet ?

- Non mais de quoi je me mêle! Je te demande pas pourquoi tu es dans un avion ? Un appareil moldu qui plus est ! Alors que tu méprises les moldus! Je te demande pas pourquoi tu te rends en Angleterre alors fiche-moi la paix par Merlin! »

Tout au long de son discours, le jeune blond avait été surpris du tempérament de la jeune fille mais ne laissa rien paraître. Ils se replongèrent tous les deux dans leurs affaires.

Au bout d'une heure, une hôtesse s'approcha d'eux

Bonjour vous désirez boire quelque chose ? _en montrants chariot avant d'adresser un regard au blond_

- Un whisky pur-feu pour moi et un paquet de cacahuète mademoiselle…? _dit-il avant de lancer un sourire charmeur à l'hôtesse_

- Lelia et vous?

- Drago , Drago Malfoy _en lui baisant la main alors que celle-ci rougissait_

- Hum hum, _fit Hermione en toussant_, vous comptez me demander ce que je désire ou est-ce qu'il faut que je vous dise 2-3 phrases ridicules pour que vous me serviez ? Un thé glacé c'est dans vos cordes vous pensez ?!

L'hôtesse lui lança un regard glacial avant de lui donner son thé et repartit après avoir lancé un dernier regard de désir à l'ancien Serpentard

- Jalouse Granger ? _en haussant son sourcil avec un petit sourire en coin_

- De ne pas avoir été servi plus tôt ? oh oui!

- Granger, Granger, Granger, pour cela il faut être moi : beau comme un dieu !

En entendant cette phrase, Hermione recracha son thé sur lui

- Merde, mais tu peux pas faire attention la miss-je-sais-tout, _fit-il avant de rejoindre les toilettes pour se rincer _»

1 heure après avoir fini son article, Hermione reporta son attention et constata que le siège de Malfoy était toujours vide. Elle regarda vers les toilettes quand celle-ci s'ouvra en laissant un blond sortir avec des cheveux en bataille et la chemise froissée qui débordait sur le côté. Malgré cela, son regard se porta sur lui et put constater qu'il avait grandi, bien grandi même depuis Poudlard, il avait, physiquement parlant, changé. Même avec sa chemise, on pouvait voir qu'il avait développé un torse musclé qui le rendait, sous un certain angle, craquant ! Son teint si blanc ainsi que ses cheveux en bataille blonds le rendent si précieux tel un ange -avec un côté prétentieux- sexy. Non c'est sur Drago Malfoy avait bien changé et le rendait homme et plus petit garçon.

« Entrain de me regarder Granger _accusa Malfoy avec son sourire prétentieux_

- Dans tes rêves Malfoy _dit- elle en essayant de cacher son trouble_

- Dans mes rêves tu ne fais pas que regarder _Granger -accompagné d'un clin d'oeil_

- Tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir craché dessus _-en essayant de changer de suje_t

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

- Tu as dû profiter dans les toilettes non avec… attend comment elle s'appelle déjà…ah oui Lelia non ? _demanda avec un ton moqueur_

- Et en quoi ça t'intéresse au juste hein ? Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ce niveau-là, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! _mentit-elle _

- Et comment va weasmoche d'ailleurs ? toujours aussi infantile ?

- Très bien et non, lui, au moins a changé ! »

Au même moment où Drago allait contester, l'hôtesse arriva et posa devant eux, le repas du soir accompagnée d'une coupe de vin

« Alors Malfoy, que fais-tu ici ?

- Comme toi, je vais en Angleterre _-lança-t-'il avec un air joueur_

- Mais y a pas marqué idiote sur mon front, je me demandais pourquoi tu allais là-bas ?

- Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

- De 1) Tu m'as demandée la même chose et je t'ai répondu et de 2) par curiosité donc je repose ma question pourquoi tu vas là-bas ?

(_après un long soupir d'agacement)_ - Pour un évènement

- Un évènement …? _compléta-t-elle_

- Sportif, contente ?

- Lequel ?

- Hé mais ce n'est pas possible, tout à l'heure tu m'as faits une scène parce que sois disant je me mêlais pas de mes affaires alors tu rte mets où je pense ta réflexion et maintenant j'aimerais finir mon repas je peux ?!

- oui -_en un murmure_

-Bien! lui répondit Drago en finissant son verre de vin »

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles, qu'ils entamèrent leur nuit l'un à côté de l'autre.

Réveillée par les applaudissements des passagers, qu'Hermione se réveilla et constata qu'elle était enfin sur le territoire de l'Amérique et qu'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant d'être séparé de ce jeune blond qui à l'heure actuelle était en train de récupérer ses bagages. Elle se surprit de penser que finalement ça c'est pas si mal passé les 24 heures passées à côté de lui !

Hermione se dirigea vers sa dernière valise qui passait lentement vers elle pour la prendre. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle ait tout, qu'elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur de l'aéroport pour récupérer la voiture que sa patronne lui avait louée durant son séjour en Angleterre quand elle remarqua que Malfoy était debout à discuter avec un jeune homme métissé aux yeux de couleurs noisettes.

Elle rejoignit sa voiture tout en pensant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle aura affaire à Malfoy - ce qui l'enchanta au plus haut point !


	4. la boucle réconfortante

**Chapitre 3: La boucle réconfortante - **_musique : Le passé de Tal_

**_POV HERMIONE_**

Trois jours étaient passés depuis ma rencontre avec Malfoy, j'avais rejoint ma voiture et m'étais dirigée vers mon ancien collège de sorcellerie: Poudlard.

A peine eu le temps de dire « Quidditch » que Mcgonagall m'avait enlacée et m'avait conduit dans les appartements des préfets. Je l'avais remerciée de pouvoir être dans cet appartement, tant de souvenirs m'étaient revenus en posant les pieds dans la salle commune. Je l'avais partagée, lors de ma cinquième année entant que préfet avec, Théodore Nott, un serpentard, ancien Mangemort.

Au fil des semaines on avait crée une sorte de complicité frère-soeur. Bien sur, nos amis n'étaient pas ravis de cette amitié mais ils avaient fait avec !

J'avais profité de ces trois jours pour (re)visite Poudlard, le pré-au-lard. J'avais revu Neville et Lavande ainsi que leur fille Lysandre. Je savais que demain n'allait pas êtres comme ces trois jours, demain je devrais prendre sur moi pour pouvoir « accueillir » les deux équipes. En attendant je comptais bien me rendre à la tour d'Astronomie et appeler Lisa pour lui dire ce qu'il en était. C'est en marchant vers la tour que j'aperçoit une Mcgonagall angoissée !

« Oh Hermione je vous cherchais !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive madame ?

- Une horreur ! Une équipe est en avance et…et j'ai pas encore fini de tout préparer …ils sont déjà en bas et l'autre équipe n'arrive que demain…ils nous manque les journalistes qui arrivent demain matin à l'aurore et les maisons qui accueillent les joueurs ne sont pas encore prêtes et…o mon dieu…jamais j'aurais dû accepter ça ! Rusard n'est même pas là pour m'aider…

- Calmez-vous…hmmm..j'ai une idée vous allez accueillir les joueurs et vous allez les amener comme prévus dans la grande salle pour un collation. hmmm …prenais du temps surtout, je m'occupe des chambres des maisons qui vont les accueillir, dés que c'est prés je vous f'rais un signe ok ?

- Oui d'accord faisons ça … miss Granger, merci » dit-elle en se précipitant vers les joueurs

**_FIN POV HERMIONE_**

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée, Hermione était partie vers les 2 maisons qui accueillaient les joueurs : les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles

Elle avait couru de droite à gauche pour que tout soit impeccable. Elle rejoignait M. Mcgonagall pour lui signaler que tout était près quand elle vit une silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir déjà vu auparavant.

Elle avait envoyé un hibou à Mcgonagall et maintenant elle voulait vite rejoindre la tour d'Astronomie sans être vue.

Une fois rendue sur place, elle se laissa pousser des jurons « Mais qu'est qu'il fiche ici ? » « Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour le revoir » « Ca n'a pas suffi la dernière fois » « Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh »

Elle allait continuer quand son téléphone se mit à sonner

« Allo! dit-elle d'une trop sèche

- Herms ça va pas ?

- Lise, non désolée… mauvaise journée…Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je voulais mettre au point ton article pour demain

- Oh oui d'accord…je t'écoute

- Voilà tu vas passer 15 jours avec eux alors je voudrais des commentaires des joueurs, l'avis des coachs ainsi que des capitaines et l'interview du capitaine de l'équipe gagnante

- Rien que ça ironisa-t-elle

- Herms, je sais que ça te passionne pas du tout mais je t'en prie, j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir une édition spéciale, fais de ton mieux tu es grande rédactrice Hermione, je suis sure que tu y arriveras !

- Lise, je…(après un énième soupir) ferais de mon mieux promis, tu l'auras ta promotion ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! dit-elle en rigolant

- Merci

- Maintenant je peux m'adresser à mon amie et non à ma chef ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Herms ?

- Il est là !

- Tu en es sure ?

- Oui, je l'ai vu il était présent dans la Grande Salle, y a peine 10 minutes, il m'a pas vue

- Herms tu sais très bien que tu le verras quoi qu'il arrive et ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non c'est vrai je l'ai revu

- Tu veux un conseil ?

- S'il te plaît répondit-elle en la suppliant

- Fais ce que tu as à faire ici et s'il te voie alors tu as deux solutions : soit tu l'ignores, soit tu lui tiens tête. Quoi qu'il arrive si tu as besoin de me parler ou quoi que ce soit d'autres appelle-moi compris ?

- Compris merci pour tout Lise bon je file j'vais manger et appeler les autres. Bisous

- Bisous Herms »

C'est en repartant de la tour, qu'elle se sentie mieux comme un poids en moins sur les épaules à porter.

Lise avait été présente quand ça n'allait pas, comme une grande soeur qui savait quoi dire pour qu'elle aille mieux.

Elle regagna son appartement, pris un bon bain chaud et se vêtit d'un tee-shirt et un short puis s'installa confortablement sur son lit et téléphona à ses amis. Il était vendredi chez eux et chaque vendredi tout le monde se réunissait au terrier: les Potter, les Weasley et les Granger !

« Salut tout le monde fit Hermione d'un ton joyeux

- Hermione fit Harry

- Tout le monde va bien ici….Ginny devient plus grosse chaque semaine….Aïe….quoi faudrait savoir t'es pas contente quand je dis que tu grossis pas et là je te dis que t'as grossi et tu me tapes - dit Harry sans rien comprendre -…ok c'est bon… sinon Ron s'est fait engueuler par Luna: il a voulu lui faire une farce totale maintenant il dort sur le canapé…haha…oui je lui dirais…oui…oui tes parents vont bien (en leur faisant un clin d'oeil) …d'accord je leur transmettrai…et toi comment tu vas ? comment ça se passe là-bas ?…ah bon…oui on hâte aussi de venir te rejoindre…vraiment?…je veux bien te croire….Je te laisse Ginny veut te parler…oui..au revoir Mione

-Mione comment tu vas?….Oui ça va je commence à avoir des sauts d'humeur Harry en a marre le pauvre…oui c'est vrai j'ai eu ma vengeance haha…je t'écoute…non c'est vrai ?…écoute fait comme t'as dit Lise c'est toi qui vois !….Oui je sais…tiens y a mon idiot de frère qui veut te parler…toute façon je t'envoie un hibou bientôt…on fait comme ça bisous

-Grangiie, tu m'as manqué … comment tu vas ?….moi? …. oui oui roh c'est bon je vais bien…je voulais juste la faire rire pour changer un peu…façon de parler …ba ça a mal tourner…ça a explosé normalement c'était des paillettes …elle me fait la tête alors que ça vient de Fred et George…d'ailleurs ils te saluent !…J'ai hâte de te rejoindre avec Harry, plus de femme enceinte sur le dos, Harry rigole…AÏe…Grangiie vient me secourir je vais me faire attaquer par deux femmes charmante mais extrêmement agressive…non j'exagère pas du tout ! je te laisse avant de mourir, deux furies m'attaquent bisous Grangie

-Ma chérie…oui je vais bien et toi ?….comment se passe ton travail…ha ba tant mieux alors je suis contente…pas de jeune homme mignon là-bas…ton père n'est pas content….mais tu sais t'es plus toute vieille, j'ai pas envie que tu vieillisses seule ma chérie…et je veux un petit-fils aussi…je veux être grand-mère ma puce tu es ma seule enfant et je tiens pas à mourir sans avoir connu de petits-enfants…oui tu m'as bien comprise j'en veux pleins…d'accord je m'en balle pas trop mais réfléchis-y ma chérie…et ta santé ?….j'espère bien !… Je dois y aller ma puce, on va manger Molly t'embrasse fort ainsi que ton père…bisous ma puce »

Après avoir fini de téléphoner, elle se coucha en de disant que le pire allait surement arriver...

* * *

Je suis désolée pour le retard, je pars en vacance et j'ai pas mal eu de choses a voir avant !

Ce chapitre est moins bien est j'en suis consciente, j'ai eu un peu de mal pour faire le lien mais les autres seront de ce que vous avez connu avant je vous le garantis.

Je pars demain et je continuerai d'écrire quand je serais pas là (pdt 15 jours) et j'essayerai de publier si il a internet (et que ma mere veuille bien que j'utilise internet)

merci en tout cas de continuer à me suivre

ET BONNE ANNÉE 2014 ;)


End file.
